Too beautiful to die, too wild to live
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Partying all day,partying all night. Never grow up,neve die. This is the story of Rosalie's daughter,Kebreht,and her rise to the top as a vampire supermodel. This is the story of her love,her dream,and her fall.Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone on the planet dies. It is a simple fact of life. Mothers die,brothers die,sisters die, and father die as well.

I did too.

Once.

Before the change occurred, I would have literally died to become what I am now. I mean who wouldn't want to leave forever huh? To be like Kate Beckingsale in Underworld or Darla from Buffy ?

But what they don't tell you is the pain. The agonizing pain,the ripping of your humanity like paper through a shredder.

All I wanted was for it to end, to feel the riverwater and die. No one would mourn the death of a ghost.

But she pulled me out of my heaven and made me like her, a monster yet it seemed to me she did it out of agony,not pure primal instinct. She killed me to save me. I thought it would be so much easier to just let me die, spill my blood,and feed.

But she didn't.

Instead, she turned me and took me to her home,my new home.

My name is Kebbie,and my creator's name is Rosalie Cullen.

This is my story

" Kebbie! Come on Kebbie wake up!" I awoke to a familiar cold hand shaking from the only things I acquired from my former life,sleep. I whined in my head,and attempted to pull the covers back only for them to be completely stripped off me.

" Alice! I swear I'm gonna kill you one day!" I growl,looking up the pixie,who giggled,and before I could say another word,pulled me into her arms,and raced down the stairs,all the while ignoring my kicking and screaming.

She finally stops,and sits me down next to Bella and Edward,who just look at me and burst out laughing

" Yeah,yeah ,very funny.I love being dragged out of bed by a vampire. Really its refreshing."

" But you had to be! Besides Rose has a surprise for you!

" Alice!" Bella snaps

" Oopsy, I mean we all have a surprise for you!" She says,hopping up and down on one foot ,grasping Jasper's arms.

" Okay will someone that's not jumping u and down please tell me what's going on?" I yell,looking to Jasper

"I'm sorry darling, I promised I wouldn't tell. But you are going to love it, I promise." He says,using his powers to put my spastic nerves to ease

" Well, aleast this isn't about Nessie's locking Jacob outside" I say under my breath, which of course everyone hears

"What?" Bella says

I hold up my hands in defense

" I don't know anything except for that." I say. I hear more sets of footsteps and I turn to see Rosalie,Nessie, Esme, and Carlisle behind me.

" Kebbie, you promised you wouldn't tell!" Nessie says,stomping her feet

" I'm sorry, I forgot,don't hit me!" I say in mock fear.

" Don't worry I won't For now." She says smirking

Oh great.

" Good morning,pretty girl!" Rosalie,places a kiss on my forehead,and hugs me.

" Morning Rose! Emmett! " I say ,well, gasp out under the crushing weight that is Emmett's embrace.

" Can we tell her ?,Can we tell her?" Alice yells practically bursting

" I wanna tell her!" Nessie cries out

" No, I will tell her!" Alice yells out

" I think I should tell her!" Emmett joins in

" Oh will someone just tell me what's going on?" I yell out

Everyone laughs,while Rosalie and Esme wrap their arms around me,and sit me down on the couch.

" Kebbie,we know how hard it has been for you to adjust to this life. But you have been working so hard with hunting and controlling.

" A control I haven't seen since Bella"s turning." Carlisle adds

" Um, thanks." I say

What does this mean, am I getting a medal

" It means we're moving to London! " Nessie blurts out

" Nessie!" Bella yells

" I'm sorry Mom, I couldn't contain myself." Nessie says

" Wait, we're moving to London? When? Why? Did something happen? " I say more paranoid then excited. Jasper lays a hand on my shoulder,instantly calming me.

" Of course not sweetheart. We thought it would be a nice change of pace for you. You deserve a fresh start and we all think you're ready to be around humans again." Esme says

But what if I mess up? What I hurt someone? Kill someone

" You could never do that,human or not. " Edward says

" Stay out of my head Edward !" I choke out

" Besides, you are going to love our new home. You are gonna love London,love." Rosalie says,pushing my hair behind my ears.

" That's not all she's gonna love," I hear Emmett mutter,which everyone hears.

" Emmett,I was supposed to tell her!" Alice knocks him in the shoulder

" TELL ME WHAT!" I yell

" You're gonna meet your soulmate! There I said it!" Alice yells, and the room erupts

" Alice !" I groan. Not only am I going to move across the world but I am gonna meet my mate while I'm there? That paranoia? It's springing back again. Hopefully Jasper can't feel it.

" This is wonderful. You won't be so lonely anymore. " Rose said

I looked around the room, from Nessie to Edward, all believing in me.

" We wouldn't say this if we knew you weren't ready. You're ready." Carlisle says ,looking me straight in the eye.

" So….. will you go?" Alice says,putting my arm in a death grip

" Oh,alright…. As long as you left me this soulmate? Okay?" I say, looking around the room for Alice and Rosalie. I leap from the couch and tackle Alice

" Hey, no fair!" Alice whines, I just hold her still

" Okay?" I say expectantly, she just smirks

" Okey-dokey. For now" She rips herself from under me and skips into Jasper's arms

" Then its settled. Everyone to the cars!" Esme says

"Wait,what? Don't we have to pack up? Call UPS? Something?" I ask the air

" That's part of the surprise. We already moved in,decorated,everything. We were just waiting for you to say yes" Rose says,squeezing my waist.

" And what would have happened if I said no?" I wondered out loud

" Emmett and I would have dragged you to the car,and Jasper would have put in a constant state of uber-perkiness. Edward informs me

" Oh, good to know." I say

" Come on,Come on- you are riding with me! And you are changing in the car, if I have to look at that Old Navy tech-vest one more second I will have claw my eyes out." Alice says smiling at my horrified face.

Looks like this going to one for the history books

Help me.

Not even a day later, I am walking around London with Nessie and Alice,twirling. Everyone was right, London is the most beautiful city in the world.

" Okay, so we have hit up Chanel and TopShop. We still have go to Dior,Rock & Republic,Versace,SOS-

" Alice,we just got here! We have time to hit up everything! I think we should head back, I'm tired, I wanna relax a bit, maybe clean up and put away this new wardrobe you bought me even though I asked you not to !" I say, grabbing Alice buy the shoulders, attempting to steer her in the direction of home

" Come on,just a little bit longer. Besides you should be meeting your soulmate in five,four,three, -"

I clamp my hand over Alice's mouth.

" I thought I told you to leave this soulmate crap alone. I said I'd deal with it on my own."I say,lowering my hand from her mouth,still glaring at her

" Three,two,one." She says smirking.

" I don't see anyone Alice!" I say, trying to take the relief out of my voice.

" Just wait-

" No Alice, let's just go,okay. If its meant to be,its meant to be" I say swinging my bag over my shoulder into something solid

" Hey,watch where you're going mate!" I turn around to see a beautiful couple,glaring at me

" You watch where you're going?" I growl, the male just looks at me funny

" Oh shit." He mutters

" Can I help you ? " I say hotly

" Yes you can. You are gorgeous babe. " he says, I roll my eyes

" Come on guys,let's go." I turn around

" Wait, I'm sorry, I have just never seen anyone like you before. I'm Adam Greogri of Elite Model Management. I'm a modeling agent. " He says offering a hand I don't take, I can hear his heartbeating in my ears

" Oh please. Come on Alice let's go."

" No seriously I am. This is Gia,one of my clients," He says mindlessly gesturing to the redhead next to him. Her blue eyes gaze over mine.

" Anyway,just take come by around four tomorrow. Ask for Adam." He begs,placing the card in my hand.

" Thanks." I say,turning away.

" No thank you….." He says

" Kebreht. But you can call her Kebbie." Nessie blurts out.

" Nessie." I knudge her in the ribs but she ignores me

" Her name is Kebbie and she will see you tomorrow." Alice says giggling

" Alright then,Kebbie, we will see you tomorrow." Adam says,grasping Gia by the hand,dragging her away

" Well?" Alice says jumping up and down

" What do you think?" She screams in my ear

" I think he had too much hair gel,and his hands were clammy. And I'm not going tomorrow. Looks like your vision was wrong." I say,turning away from her smirking face

" What?" I say

" Well , number one: my visions are never wrong. Ever." She says,hopping up and done

" And two?" I say exasperated as her smile gets wider and wider

" I never said your soulmate was Adam." She says slyly

" Excuse me? "

" I didn't see you with Adam,Kebbie. I saw you with Gia." She says,hooking her arms around mine

My soulmate's a girl ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Get back here Alice!" I say,chasing her at full vampire speed around the kitchen

" Hey girls, did you have fun shopping?" Esme says

" I'm gonna kill you Alice!" I say jumping over the kitchen table and tackling her to the ground

" Get offa me! Jasper help!" She whines.

" Um, I' d rather not. She really wants to kill you right now,honey." Jasper says

" Thank you Jasper. As for you pixie, you have some explaining to do. When exactly were you going to tell me it wasn't Adam? I ask

" I thought I'd let you figure it out by yourself. That's what you wanted anyway. You weren't going to go if I didn't tell you. This could change your life !" She squeaks.

" Okay, you two, break it up." I feel Rosalie's arms around my waist, effortlessly lifting me off Alice.

" You've haven't said if you'll go yet." Nessie says, poking me in the side.

" I haven't and here's my answer. No I won't go." I say ,laying on the couch

" Go? Go where?" Carlisle says ,hanging up his coat.

" Nowhere. " I say closing my eyes

" More than nowhere! Tell them!" demands Alice, I groan.

" She's exhausted, I think you should leave it for now Alice." Jasper says, I silently thank him

" What's wrong? Did something happen?" I can feel Carlisle behind me

" Nothing's wrong. I met the soul mate today and didn't go as envisioned. " I explain, opening my eyes to glare at Alice

" But….. you are going to see her tomorrow, at the modeling agency that you practically have in your pocket." Alice says, flopping into my lap

" Modeling, that's wonderful!" Esme says sitting next to Carlisle, fingers intertwined.

" I'm sorry did you say Kebbie was going to meet " her"? As in female ?" Emmett asks

" Excuse me, didn't I just say I'm not going? Has no one been listening to me? " I scream

" Oh, you're going." Rosalie says

" No I am not." I say

" Yes you are." Bella says

" No I am not."

" We will be waiting outside, you're going to do great. Oh and if you try to run away, we'll know. Go get em' champ." Alice says, straightening my blazer.

"Did I tell you how much I hate you?" I say sarcastically

" Only twelve times. In the past five minutes. Good luck!" And with that, she pushed me out of the Porsche.

I walked up the stairs, earning glances from everyone I pass.

I s there something in my teeth?

I make my way to the golden ( yup that's right they are solid gold) elevators ,press the button only for them to open automatically to see Gia right in front of me

" Hey you, Kebreht right?" She asks,scooting over to make room for me. God, she smells divine.

Something wild inside me bubbles to the surface, but I maintain my composure due to Carlisle's teachings

" Um,yeah,nice to see you again." I say,she looks me up and down

" First modeling interview?" She asks, green eyes dancing

" Is it that obvious?" I say, laughing

" Not really. But- do you mind some pointers?" She asks, her arm on my shoulder. Oh god, it would be so easy to snap it, hear her scream, so easy to drink-

" No, um go ahead." I say,my voice faltering. Her hand reaches the band in my ponytail,and my instincts kick in as I grab her wrist.

" Jesus, your hands are cold. What, did you stick them in ice or something?" She says laughing,taking the rubber band out,as my jet-black locks come tumbling down my back.

" Claudia hates ponytails on models. She's a bit mad though. She's gonna die over you. Better yet,she would die under you too, but she's reserves that for male models. One more thing" She turns away from me, taking out a switchblade.

Oh shit.

" Relax babe, if I were gonna cut you I would have done it already. Now,stay still." She orders pushing me up against the back of the elevator. I have to remember to breathe ,but strangely I can't. She flicks open the blade and with careful and quick aim, slits my shirt ( really Alice's shirt she is gonna murder me) right down the middle.

" Hey!" I exclaim

" Relax, I am doing you a favor. You got to be blank, fresh. A concrete wall with tits." She explains fluently.

" Well since you explained so eloquently." I retort ,taking off the ripped up peasant top.

She puts my blazer back on and buttons it once.

" There we go. Now we're getting somewhere. One last thing. " She takes a pendant off her slender neck, and ropes it around mine.

" Brillant darling. I think you're ready. I really am a miracle worker." She says

" Great thanks, now will you unhostage me?" I say hotly, ignoring the fact that I could very well protect myself if she did intend to kidnap ( vampire-nap?) me.

She releases the emergency button on the elevator and we ride silently to the seventh floor.

As the door opens, Adam comes rushing to the door

" I heard the emergency bell sound. Are you two alright?" He says leading us out to the floor where people are scrambling everywhere with racks of clothes, photo equipment ,and the occasional shirtless male.

" Oh you know Addy, just having a bit of fun." Gia says, flicking open her switchblade and stabbing it into the wall.

" I see Gia has hands upon you. You look stunning. Come on my boss is dying to see you." Adam says

" Yeah, can't keep the bitch waiting. Good luck poppet", And with a pat on my ass and a even more alarming peck on my cheek, she waltzes out.

" Sorry about her, she can smell a new model. I'd advise you to not get involved. She breaks hearts for a hobby." He says,looking me straight in the eye, his heart beating widly

He's jealous

" I'm forewarned." I say

" Good, so right through doors. Oh and be afraid. Claudia can smell fear. Good luck." He says, pushing me through the double doors.


End file.
